


Save These Questions for Another Day

by violetchachkii



Series: Of Kings and Consorts [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Loki, Parent Thor, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki present their children to Asgard for the first time, which leaves Loki with a very bad feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save These Questions for Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT #2: I was planning on continuing this series but after trying to write something else, I decided not to continue the series. It was fun to write but I don't want to ruin it by adding a part to it that is not my best work. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope to write for this fandom again soon. 
> 
> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated
> 
> EDIT: It was pointed out to me that babies cannot smile or laugh at their age. I didn’t realize this until then. I didn’t take it out so I just want to warn you that it is inaccurate on that front. Please forgive me for my lapse in research and I hope you all still enjoy it despite this mess up.

The entirety of Asgard was buzzing. Despite their inner doubts, there was still an air of excitement that surrounded the birth of their new prince-- and princess. It was true. Only three days before Loki had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. And now that the appropriate amount of time had passed, it was time to bring the children out for public viewing and blessings. The citizens of Asgard were required to attend the ceremony unless they were ill or infirm. The street before the palace was flooded, the mob stretching on as far as the eye could see. 

Inside the palace, Loki paced the floor of a small room that was deep inside the building. He had yet to see Thor after the children were born. He was condemned to the birthing room until it was time to reveal the twins. Though it had only been three days, it felt like an eternity. He was starting to see himself equal to a cow, being used to nurse not one, but two babies. The midwives and nurses flitted around him, acting as though his sex made him unable to raise his own children. The way they doted after the children made Loki sick. He wanted to embrace his children, swaddle them and rock them. But the nurses maintained that it wasn't proper. It made him curse Thor for his need to follow things by the book. If they had another child, it would be born the way Loki wanted, that was for sure. 

The day was growing to almost midday and Loki hadn't seen the babies since sunrise. They were preparing them for their presentation, making sure they were dressed since they obviously believed Loki was incapable of such a task. In their wake, they left Loki his garments to change into. It was his typical ceremonial garb except with a shielding element to hide the remains of his baby bump. It took him a good amount of time to figure it out but he was finally able to squeeze completely into it. While that had killed a few minutes, he was once again stuck waiting until they deemed it time for him to leave the confines of his small prison. 

It took another half an hour for them to arrive at his door and tell him it was time for the celebration. He left almost immediately and marched down towards the doors that led out to the gates of the palace. He neared the hall and heard the dull roar of the crowd outside. Rows of guards lined the walls as he got closer and closer. He finally saw the back of his husband, making him smile for the first time since he saw his children.

Thor was cradling their son in his arms while their daughter was in the arms of one of the nurses. While the girl was asleep, curled up against the nurse's breast, the boy was fussing in his father's arms, banging against Thor's chest plate and grabbing his red cape in his tiny fists. The king was trying his hardest to calm his son though it seemed to be to no avail. That made a chuckle leave Loki's lips once he reached them. 

“He already has quite the personality,” Loki mused, stepping in front of his husband and carefully taking the bundle from Thor's arms. He bounced him in his arms, rocking him into calming down. The trickster god looked up at Thor, who was smiling down at him with one of the brightest grin he'd see in a long time. 

“Just like his father,” Thor chuckled, kissing Loki's forehead. Their real reunion would be later but it was still nice to see him again. He didn't want to have to break from their gathering but they were needed outside. He figured that time for talking and embracing was for later. 

Their son was starting to settle down in Loki's arms, his crying turning into quiet cooing and yawns. Thor looked at Loki with admiration, his heart swelling at how he was able to subdue their child. All he wanted to do was hold him and shower him with the affection he had been deprived of for days. He would just have to count the minutes until the ceremony was complete and they were alone at last.

Loki handed their son back to Thor, who looked comically big holding their newborn baby in his arms. Loki laughed again which led Thor into chuckling as well as they looked down at their child. They were so focused on the baby boy that Loki was startled when the nurse who was currently holding their daughter approached him.

“The ceremony is about to start,” she said in a meek voice, handing the girl over to Loki. He fixed her into his arms, cradling her sleeping head in the crook of his elbow. She hadn't woken up despite the increasing volume of the crowd outside. She was absolutely beautiful, with long, dark eyelashes that fluttered against her pale cheeks as she slept. Holding her made him regret the time he had spent so far without them. He was done with the nurses and midwives taking care of the children. They were his children and it was his job to care for them. He didn't want them to miss out on him. He wanted them to know that he and Thor were their parents, not some random nurse that had been picked out by the councilmen instead of him.

“Are you ready?” Thor asked, pulling Loki out of his inner musings. The king consort looked over at his husband with a curt nod.

“Are you?” 

Instead of answering his question, the loud fanfare of the ceremony began and the heavy doors before them opened up. Thor stepped out first, at least two paces in front of his husband. He held their son close in his arms as the cries of the crowd roared in their ears. Loki knew none of the cheer was for him and their daughter. He knew all too well he wasn't loved by the people like Thor was. They simply put up with him because he was the husband of the king. He also knew that their daughter would spend her life in the shadow of her brother. He wished it was another way but the second she was born, she was labeled as beneath her twin. Though he and Thor were never twins, he still knew that position better than anyone. 

They stood at the front gate of the palace, listening to the cries of the public. Loki held their daughter close to his chest while Thor raised their son up, putting him on full display for the citizens of Asgard. Loki didn't even suppress his eye roll at how much his husband was eating up the attention they were giving his child. What the other god wanted was for them to praise his daughter as much as his son. That wouldn't happen and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Once the cheers had died down, the herald stood at the side of the platform, clearing his throat. He was finally able to be heard as he announced their news.

“We present to you, your heir and future king, Prince Anleifr of Asgard!” he cried out. The people in the streets bowed their heads in respect as Thor held up the prince with a broad smile on his features. The infant smiled and laughed as the people clapped and cheered for him. It was almost as if he knew who he was already and knew that he was a future king. It made Loki roll his eyes once again, realizing now just how much like Thor his son was. If it wasn't his child, it would have made him sick.

It took almost five minutes for them to calm down and once the cheering had reached a lull, Thor brought Anleifr back to his chest and smiled down at him. He stepped back and looked at Loki with his gleaming grin. It made it impossible for Loki to hate him for how pompous he was acting. Thor was just happy to finally have a child. Could he really blame him for that? 

The herald gestured for Loki to approach the space Thor had just occupied. He tightened his grip on his daughter as he made his way to the spot. All the eyes of Asgard looked upon him like he had always wanted. But this wasn't about him. He wasn't presenting himself as their king or a great leader. No, he was presenting his child who would live the exact same life he had. It felt like he was betraying himself and everything he had ever stood for.

The crowd was hushed when Loki stood center stage for them. There weren't the cries of respect and admiration like Thor had received. Instead there were murmurs of derision and apprehension. Anger pulsed through Loki's veins; anger which he had to suppress while his daughter was in his arms. He had to stand there and take their hushed criticism that was no longer just directed towards him.

“Now presenting, your princess, Princess Helena of Asgard!” the herald declared. There were still cheers but they were far less enthusiastic as the ones directed towards Anleifr. Loki stood there with his daughter in his arms. The fanfare quieted within moments and everyone was quiet again. The king consort stepped back, standing beside Thor. The royal family stood together, a child in both the king and the consort’s arms. The cries of happiness erupted again, finally replacing Loki's grim, forced smile to a genuine, soft one. 

***

“Something is troubling you,” Thor said as he parted the heated kiss he and Loki had been sharing. They were tucked away in their bed, Loki finally able to leave the birthing room for his own warm bed. The twins shared the bassinet beside the bed, both children fast asleep beside each other. Thor was just thrilled to finally see his husband again after almost four days without him. Something else was obviously on his mind and Thor hoped to ease his troubles before they resumed their own personal reunion celebration.

Loki pulled away completely, leaning against the head board and looking down at his stomach. He knew he needed to work to get his belly to go away, despite how comforting it had become to have it. He rested his hand on it. It was a weird sensation, still having it but knowing it was empty. It was almost a bittersweet feeling. 

He looked over at Thor and cupped the king’s cheek in his hand. He felt the prickly hairs on his husband's cheek on the palm of his hand. That made him chuckle a little, closing his eyes and looking down for a split second. He reopened them as he ghosted his thumb over Thor's bottom lip.

“She's cursed,” Loki whispered, glancing over at their sleeping children. Thor's brow furrowed with interest as he looked over at the twins in their cradle as well.

“Cursed? I don’t know what you mean,” the king asked, a bit of concern crossing his features. Loki realized the bad connotations that came along with those words and he used his grip on his husband's face to make him look at him again.

“Not physically,” he reassured him. Thor let out an obvious sigh of relief.

“Then what do you mean?”

Loki took a deep breath and looked back over at the babies. Anleifr was fast asleep, his face contorted in happy, innocent bliss. Helena, on the other hand, always had her face pinched up when she slept. It was as if she was deep in thought or having a revealing dream. Loki wanted to know what she was thinking about. He wanted to know what caused her so much distress at only three days old.

“She’s a girl. Her brother will always be ahead of her, no matter that she was born three minutes before him. As far as everyone else is concerned, he is the prince and she is just the baggage that came with him.”

Thor knew where Loki was coming from. They had made sure Thor was the one to present their son. Even the nurses acted like Helena was an afterthought. It wasn’t until that moment when Thor realized that was true. How could he let that happen? He felt like the worst father to ever exist and they were only three days in.

“They are our children, Loki,” Thor began, “You don’t believe I favor one over the other, do you?”

Loki didn’t know how to answer that question. Thor had been wishing for a son ever since Loki announced he was pregnant. He acted like it didn’t matter but he knew it actually did. So of course he would favor their son. But Loki hadn’t seen Thor with the kids when he first saw them. He didn’t know how he truly reacted to them yet. He would just have to wait.

“No, not for a second,” Loki lied, hoping Thor believed him. His lie seemed to work, which was actually pretty new. Instead of reprimanding him like he thought, all his husband did was give him a gentle kiss.

“Good. And you don’t favor one either. That’s all that matters,” he declared, pressing his forehead against Loki’s. The trickster god smiled sadly, though Thor didn’t seem to notice the emotion along with it. He pulled him into another kiss that lasted a bit longer.

After a few moments of kissing, Loki announced that he needed to sleep and Thor didn’t question him. They extinguished the candles and settled into their bed. Loki took a moment to get comfortable, enjoying the feeling of the soft pillows and mattress apposed to the firm bed in the birthing room. And when Thor wrapped his arms around him, he felt like he was home again. 

Loki was settled and in a lighter mood when he opened his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Helena staring back at him. Her green eyes glowed in the darkness and brought a cautious smile to Loki’s lips. She reached her hand out, over the top of the shallow bassinet. The raven haired god reached his hand out and took hers in his. He gave it a small squeeze and she made a noise between a squeak and a giggle. Loki laughed silently with her, looking into those beautiful emerald eyes. She stared and smiled, squeezing his hand pathetically. 

“Goodnight, my love,” he whispered. 

She made one more laughing noise before her eyelids started to droop. A soft smile stayed happily on Loki’s face as his eyes did the same.


End file.
